


【翻譯】and baby, my heart is blue

by jade_cherrywine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bruises, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Incest Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_cherrywine/pseuds/jade_cherrywine
Summary: Sam有一些狀況。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	【翻譯】and baby, my heart is blue

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of and baby, my heart is blue by hellhoundsprey  
> 

原文:<https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/23232514>

Dean醒了，自發性的。他在經歷幾小時的睡眠留給他的暈眩裡眨了眨眼。

是這種平靜。在完全清醒之前他享有一小會的平靜，所要做的就只是躺著，舒適，安全，不需要思考。

房間很安靜。高速公路上遙遠的嗡嗡聲穿透了廉價，單薄的窗戶。窗簾一塵不染。

Dean呼吸。在一切回到他面前之前，他再次閉上了眼睛。

幾英尺外，報紙在翻頁時沙沙作響。

~

他們不再爭吵了。不像他們以前總是的那樣。

Sam現在對音樂冷感。當Dean堅持說“是，當然是我來開車。”時，他沒有展現出一絲擔憂，儘管他攝入的卡路里太少，還幾乎沒有睡覺。他通常不擔心Dean。

“在暈倒之前先告訴我。”

當他轉動引擎孔裡的鑰匙時，Dean微笑著對他說，“當然。”

Dean想像。他帶著他們越野行駛，開下懸崖，衝入湖泊，樹林。什麼都可以

他恨自己做不到。他不會去做。

~

Sam的雙手不會摸索。不像羽毛或搔癢。

他們抓握。他們拖拽。

Dean閉上眼睛。但一點幫助也沒有

~

Dean在Sam把Impala突然的急煞時醒來，他們位於另一個州。

Dean抬起身體，抓住前座保持穩定。他環顧四周。白天，現在是下午，也許。

他左側的門打開了。

Sam通過滿嘴的蛋白能量棒問他：“你要撒尿嗎？”

Dean回答：“ Nah”，所以Sam將最後一口“飯”塞進嘴哩，將塑料包裝紙扔進了他們周圍的高草叢中，然後解開皮帶。

“那好。”

Dean試圖想著一些好的，美好的事物。

他也試過想著糟糕的事。但什麼都行不通。

他仍然能感覺到自己的身體–感覺到Sam的。他感受的太多，整個太他媽的多了，他閉上眼睛，但這使他的耳朵變得更敏銳。

潮濕滑膩的噪音，在他們操的時候。流浪動物發出的低吟。他自己無聲的呼吸。汽車座發出吱吱作響的噪音。

Sam結束後，他嘆了口氣。不是開心的那種，只是……類似結束一天的工作後發出的那種嘆息。

Sam將他的牛仔褲拉回去，拉上拉鍊。“你想開車嗎？”

Dean說，嘶啞地“好。”，然後他重新收拾好自己。

~

(警告:這裡有吞精描寫)

仍然是Sam，但也不是。

那雙眼睛，一樣大而充滿疑問。他的頭髮一樣輕柔地飄動。Dean曾經撫養長大，餵養他，幫他洗澡的同一具身體。

Sam問：“這會讓你想起地獄嗎？”

“不。” 勉強曲起手指。繩子硬是勒進Dean的手腕。“不完全是。”

“也許因為這不是鎖鏈？”

Dean嘲諷著說。“去你媽的，就快點開始吧。我的屁股快要凍傷了。”

Sam發出哼聲，思索著。他將瘦長的身體曲線向Dean靠攏，用手和膝蓋在破爛的床墊上爬行。Sam潮濕的條狀頭髮刺進他的眼睛，在Dean和他一樣光裸的身體上留下一滴滴水珠。

當他們眼神接觸，Dean不能忍受這個，因此他別過臉。他能感覺到Sam低下自己的身體，讓他們的胯部緊貼。

“別。”當Sam的臉朝他靠近時他大叫，Sam的鼻子在他耳後發出嘲笑。

“我打賭這感覺會很棒。”

嘴唇滑落在Dean的脖子上，Sam的堅挺在Dean半硬的下腹部輾過，留下又粗又深的路徑 “撕裂你，一遍又一遍。”

現在是牙齒。然後舌頭。

Dean吞嚥著。

“每個人都上過你，不是嗎？”“惡魔，”他低聲呢喃，像暴風雨前的平靜。“地獄犬。”

Sam將他的臉揉進Dean的胸骨。將他的手輾過Dean任何一處裸露的肌膚、肋骨的輪廓，他的鎖骨。讓他的嘴貼在他的乳頭上並吸咬它們，令Dean的身體繃緊，但Sam很快就感到無聊，於是他把雙手交疊在Dean的喉嚨上。

隨著他的雙手扼緊，他在床上跪起一點，直到他能跨在Dean的胸膛上。直到他能輕易地低頭就看著他，並感覺到他的肌腱和肌肉向後反曲。

“上帝啊，”Sam嘆息。“希望我能親眼看著。你，垂死的樣子。”

Dean微弱的嗚咽：“你正看著，混蛋。”

“哦，不是像這樣。” Sam手上的力道近一步扼緊，他的手臂肌肉隆起。“不是像這麼美，也不是經由我自己的手。 ”

在Sam結束他的廢話並真的掐死他之前。Dean發出一聲薄弱的“Great.”

Dean在他的雙眼自己闔上之前先閉起它們。是嘴唇上高張的脈搏，他的肺部很癢。所有被困住的血液。他的耳朵開始消除所有不存在的噪音。

他的大腦知道：Sam不會這麼做。完全不可能。

但無論多麼準確，他的直覺都不能指望。

他開始痙攣，但無濟於事-Sam將他像海星一樣綁在堅固的床柱上。他非常懂得用繩索（Dean猜想他一直都是–曾經是在“童子軍”教導這個孩子這些之前就已經教過他各種繩結應用方式的人）。

除了這樣的時刻之外，Sam都不會笑。Dean知道，所以他避免去看。

僅僅只是他弟弟笑著的鬼影。空洞，深不見底。他攫住了Dean，在他的夢裡，在他醒著的每一刻。

隨著意識喪失他被向下越拉越深—最終，毫無用處。屈服或不屈服並沒有什麼不同：他總是會回來。

無處可逃。

Dean還能活著咳嗽，只是為了能讓那雙手再次勒住他，他的心跳失去節奏，用他設法吸入的稀薄氧氣驚恐的嘗試跳動 (his heart stumbles its panicked race with the little oxygen he managed to inhale) ，但只是再次回歸靜止，一次又一次。

又一次。

Dean的身體好重，好累。他好痛，跳動的脈搏，燒灼感。

他搖著頭草率的反抗，另一邊的手背。

Sam喘著粗氣，滿身是汗。

“今晚我們該給你一些真正的食物。”

Sam將四根手指塞進Dean潮濕溫熱的嘴裡，彎曲他們，拉扯著。Dean的嘴被塞滿，Sam將手往裡伸直到他的指關節，並保持在裡面，對這對稱性發出滿意的哼聲。

迪恩的膝蓋掛在他的肩膀上。他的手仍被束縛著。他的陰莖鎖隨著每下Sam的恥骨與Dean的交合處發出的碰撞聲叮叮作響，伴隨著每次潮濕的撞擊聲。

在Sam像這樣用一半的手掌深喉他時，他的眼睛湧出淚水。他將他完全的拉伸了，他感覺自己回家了。Dean感覺熱淚流下他發熱的臉頰，感覺眼淚聚集在他的睫毛上，所有接近死亡的感受在他的每一束肌肉上燃燒，他精疲力竭。

在Sam的臀部緊緊貼住他之前，他幾乎沒有顫抖，他在射滿了Dean時發出滿意的低吼，Dean輕聲嗚咽，因為他做不到。他再也不能這樣做了。

Sam騎著他射出來。將他們貼在一起磨擦，Dean發誓Sam的精液正在自己他媽的深處晃動，並隨著他這樣做更深的爬進他的肚子裡。那隻手依然以懶散的姿態操著他的喉嚨，直到他嘴角的唾沫起泡，他仍在繼續流淚，呼吸微弱但是穩定。

Sam的手鉤住他的臉頰，讓他大大張開。讓Dean的身體傾斜而Dean嘗試著閉上嘴，但是Sam抓住了他，所以他所能做的只有抽泣和屈服。

Sam啐了一滴唾液降落在Dean的舌頭上。珍珠滾落進他的喉嚨後面。

“別吞下去。”

Sam的手指還留在Dean的嘴裡，當他拔出他的陰莖時空出他的手，另一隻手壓在Dean的尾骨下方。Dean沒有吞嚥，但他發出嗚咽，並試圖用他的自由的那隻腿掙扎，但它感覺血液失去流通，毫無用處。

山姆乾燥的手指挖入他的身體。不必挖得太深就挖出一手掌稀薄的液體。Sam所要做的就是對準角度，稍稍傾斜他的手，直到那一團糟滴進他哥哥的嘴裡。塗滿他的舌頭，Dean會嗆到、會作嘔，但他會得到的只是那隻骯髒的手帶來的，珍貴如雞尾酒的精液，污穢又濕滑，滲進Dean的喉嚨裡。

Sam把指節塞得更深，用那隻讓他保持張開的手，Sam命令：“現在。”所以Dean吞嚥下去。

那些手指就像開瓶器，在Dean食管光滑的內壁上擦拭。

Dean作嘔。

Sam警告他：“不准，”勾著他臉頰的手指轉為對Dean臉頰用力迅速的搧一巴掌。“給我把他壓回去。”

Dean艱難的換氣。試著點點頭，因為好吧，他知道，好嗎？他的胃不停地絞痛。

除了不新鮮的啤酒，他的胃酸和那可怕的液體，裡面什麼也沒有，他的胃他媽的好痛。

Dean嘔了出來，他又哭了，用力咳嗽。完全沒有因為Sam他媽的手指邊緣起了一點泡沫而滿足絲毫，因為Sam迅速遵守了他的諾言，他的手指鉗住Dean的下巴，在捏住他的鼻子前再次搧了他的臉幾巴掌。

“把它吞下去，我說過了，Dean。”

~

“他要雙層芝士漢堡和大份薯條。” 在Dean身邊，Sam抬頭看著服務生，眼神空洞。“你們這裡有派嗎？”

“當然，我們有櫻桃和山核桃口味，還有—”

“他要一塊櫻桃派。” Sam把菜單遞回去。“兩瓶啤酒，我要凱薩沙拉。可以給我雙份雞肉嗎？”

“當然—”

“好的，醬料另外放。”

沒有猶疑，沒有停下步伐。

Sam補充道：“就這些。謝謝。”

Dean臉色蒼白，啤酒也許有點幫助。Sam又為他點了一瓶，最後來了一大杯。

當Sam清空他的盤子時，Dean只碰了他那份晚餐的一小部分。

派的盤子滑到了他面前。

“至少吃一些碳水化合物，這樣我才不用再帶你回來。”

Sam叫他們打包剩下的部分。在他們回到房間的短暫路程時(汽車旅館和餐廳是合在一起的，而後者則打著能在周末享受家庭的友善早餐氛圍的廣告)Dean瞥了一眼晴朗的夜空。廣闊無垠的，永恆的黑暗。

山姆猛地跩他的手臂。

“除非想被丟在這個停車場，否則你最好繼續前進。”

Dean蹣跚的跟在(不是)他的弟弟身後，並離開把今晚留給她自己。

~

全都模糊在一起了。一部糟糕的恐怖電影。混亂的情節-根本沒有情節可言。

醒來，性交，也許開車也許進食，或兩者一起進行，被丟棄在房里或鎖在車裡，然後再次性交，也許是晚餐，幾個小時的睡眠與更多的性交交織在一起，然後重複。

Sam不需要睡覺，這已經表明了。

通常，Dean會在他做仰臥起坐或俯臥撑時醒來。他們損失了一兩筆押金，因為Sam那該死的單槓毀掉了門框，Sam說那沒什麼大不了的，他還是清理掉了他們的帳本。

最初，Dean曾經嘗試過在獵魔時幫忙。但是Sam會對他感到失望，而Dean很快就覺得筋疲力盡。

當然，他的身體會隨著時間適應。而恥辱感也許也會變得越來越能夠接受，但是：那該死的事前潤滑肯定會讓整件事變得容易。

Dean偏向不要回想起那些事前的時間。

~

Sam不會在乎他的不適感或他的“情緒”。對他來說，重要的是用最少的力氣去達成最大的效益。

Dean知道了，在他與Lisa和Ben在一起過家家的那段時間裡，曾經一直都有人。Sam帶回家的那些人，當然，持續的時間都不長，都沒有長過他讓自己陷入那些破事的期間。(Never something as long-term as whatever he has gotten himself into)而Sam說無論如何最後總是會感到厭倦。同樣的，也很麻煩，他必須與別人分享一個房間，而且沒有多少人不會對粗暴的性愛大驚小怪，你猜對了嗎Dean？

他說：“你了解我，我也了解你。這是完全合乎邏輯的事。”

Sam始終有他的某套“邏輯”，沒有人，甚至連Dean也不能真正破譯。而現在，他對於Dean的惡作劇不覺得有趣或有任何吸引力。不會對他翻白眼，也不會伶牙俐齒且幼稚的回覆，或做出某些可愛又討人厭的回應(bitchy little fits)。就像塊潔淨的岩板，直白的殘酷。

“如果有任何禮物的話，我想這就是給你的。”

Dean咕噥著把自己埋起來，當Sam從後面擴張他時，他強而有力的手狠狠地用力擠壓他的陰囊彷彿是要他的命(squeezing the life out of his balls)。

Sam的拇指伸出來拉扯Dean被陰莖鎖困住的陰莖，Dean懇求著：“不要，”但Sam沒有指責他正濕答答地滴個不停。他所追求的只是他製造的那些麻煩給Dean的屁股帶來的顫動抽痛，接著他讓這感受提升到更高的層次。

他感到Sam靠得很近，對著他的耳朵囈語。

“你會該死的硬得不得了。”

~

Dean全身都疼，滿是瘀傷。膝蓋僵硬，嘴唇又酸又痛。

他幾乎要陷入昏睡，但隨後Sam將振動肛塞轉到了更高一檔。

Dean嘴裡塞著抹布呻吟。嘗試改變膝蓋的位置，但他沒有機會-Sam用天殺的不知何時偷來的棒球棍製成的簡易分腿器讓他的腿保持張開。Dean的臉和胸部陷進床裡，雙臂向後拉，手腕和腳踝被綁在一起。

陰囊枷【1】讓他的雙腿無法伸展。

【1】Humbler陰囊枷:某種將蛋蛋固定在大腿後根的SM刑具，有興趣的人可以自己搜尋一下長相，看起來超痛。

“你醒著嗎？”

Sam放平的手掌落在Dean向後拉的陰囊上。

Dean哀嚎出聲。

“很好。”

Dean氣喘吁吁，更多的口水滲進床單，在Sam從他強行插入自己陰莖的地方取出沉重的橡膠肛塞時，他無用的哭泣著。

Sam拔出底部 ，如此容易。“還沒射嗎？真糟糕。”

過去幾天，Sam幾乎一直在他身上。不讓他穿衣服，每當不使用他時就將他綁起來塞住。窗簾總是拉起的，Dean失去了一切時間感。

Sam開始了他重重的衝撞，Dean聽見自己的呻吟。從痛苦到完全的精疲力盡。那該死的一絲愉悅感從他脊椎爬起，因為那震動的感覺其實有點好，顯然已經接近他的身體所渴望的。他早已經與那些東西失去了聯繫。  
在這一刻，Dean是Sam的形狀。  
像女孩一樣容易，毫不費力的就接納了他。  
也像女孩一樣濕透了。

Dean抽泣著，他被忽略。鎖住的陰莖敲擊著陰囊枷在他的雙腿間擺盪。

Sam花了一點時間穩住呼吸向後靠，這樣他才可以在已經覆蓋了Dean屁股與大腿後部的紅色傷痕上再加幾筆。狠狠地揮下他的手掌，Dean大聲地哭叫，顫抖著。

“你看起來很棒，哥哥。”

一個流暢的衝刺，打下一巴掌。然後雙手回到Dean的臀部，穩住固定他的身體。Dean除了他們支撐著以外什麼都沒有。

“射出來。沒關係。”

每一下的推進都模糊著接著下一個。他顫抖著陷入那盲目的狂潮-那摩擦和那龐大身體的重量，Sam熾鐵般搏動的陰莖一下又一下地插進他的肚子，直到在Dean身上插出空洞，直到那裡什麼也不剩。

這是一種全然陌生的感受，完全暴力的束縛感，遍布著Dean。他顫抖著扭動，哪裡也去不了當Sam穩固地牢牢抱著他時，他甚至說不出話，但他能說些什麼?接著他的不自主高潮顫抖著穿過他孱弱的身體。

他的陰囊被抓住，在他的會陰隨一波接著一波的浪潮撞擊著，他感覺到被鎖住的陰莖無休止地流出水，緩慢的折磨，他又哭了，而Sam還沒有停止操他。

他聽到，“有那麼難受嗎？” 接著便陷入黑暗。

~

醒來時Sam正將Dean的牛仔褲拉上他的腿，他感覺空虛和輕盈，身上是乾淨的，並聽到：“C’mon，你要不要幫個忙？”

夜幕降臨。迪恩坐在乘客座上，仍然迷失方向，頭昏腦脹。

一個蛋白能量棒落在他的腿上。

Sam命令“ 吃。”，他看回前方嚼著自己的那一份。

在車裡死寂的安靜中，Dean用顫抖的手指打開包裝，將它放到牙齒之間吞下。

~

那不會是Sam想要的。至少不是Dean的Sam。他的Sammy。Sam。

Dean用盡全身的力氣爭辯著“ 不-別在這裡，”，直到他的舌頭被吸住，他才注意到Sam親吻了他。

他喘著粗氣說，“ Sonofabitch” 他的背被壓在瓷磚牆上，接著兩根手指將他分剪著打開，他的牛仔褲仍然穿在身上，Sam拉開自己的拉鍊。

他不抱太大希望的拳頭推著Sam的胸膛，沒有太多的反抗。

“為什麼不？” Sam半笑著舔拭著Dean緊閉的雙唇，因為已經有些濕滑液體流出他的指關節。“別告訴我，你突然覺得害羞了。”

Dean開始說：“有人來了，”，正好在門突然打開時截斷了話語，酒吧的音樂暢行無阻的湧入洗手間，有些聲音就從外面傳了進來。

Sam繼續用手指操著他，對他咧嘴笑。

Dean無聲地咆哮著，怒視他。已經汗流浹背，而他的臉和脖子不合理地感到發熱。

陌生人使用著小便池。Sam又繼續吻他，而Dean縱容他，只是為了不讓Sam笑出聲。

Sam將Dean的手疊放在他的陰莖上（Dean的拇指和中指只能剛好碰到-天啊）。操著他的手，不斷舔拭著他的嘴，在Dean的屁股裡加進了第三根手指。

陌生人一離開，Sam馬上告訴他：“這讓你性奮了。”

Dean沙啞地說，“操你的。”

“是哪一部分？在洗手間還是會被抓住？”

“我要殺了你。” Sam彎下腰將他拖跩到地板上時他迅速失去了氣勢，他將那雙腿調整成適合自己卡進中間的角度，讓Dean的上背部與牆壁貼齊，這樣他就可以將自己的陰莖拉直，塞進Dean的嘴裡讓他發出一聲短促，喘不過氣的呻吟。Dean急促地抱住那雙胳膊和腿，該死的，Dean不該讓自己在這個混蛋身邊喝醉的。

Dean遍布條狀傷痕的屁股幾乎馬上被與Sam精瘦的盆骨放在齊平的位置，他感覺頭昏眼花，正當門再次打開一整群人湧入洗手間時，一聲呻吟溜出他的喉嚨。

Sam的動物般的眼睛盯著他看而Dean快要哭了。不能乞求或者說話，感覺到他的嘴唇顫抖著張開了，只因為Sam用一般的力道搧了他一次，兩次，又黏又重。

一陣刺耳的敲門聲響起，Dean真的覺得他媽的緊張。

“嘿，還要多久？”

Sam咆哮道：“帶著搜查令再過來。”接著有人大聲呼喊，還有幾陣笑聲。

不斷的聊天聲，撒尿聲和奔跑聲給了Sam把他們倆貼在一起摩擦的機會，將Dean壓回自己的陰莖上，直到Dean屁股裡的滑膩液體漏個不停濺在他們腳上上。（或者說，Sam的腳上。）

而當他的兄弟則在側頸上了咬了一排新鮮的紫色斑痕時，Dean向上天祈禱。

之後，他設法將腳放下，並將自己鎖在一個隔間裡以放心地清理自己，而Sam則在清洗他過大的手時敗興的彈著舌。

Dean醉酒後身體不穩的樣子有了點些微的不同，是更高層次的疲憊。他將自己靠進Sam的肩膀上只是因為他可以。

Sam把他們推回酒吧，再點了新的一輪。Dean在拿到的那一刻馬上喝下他們。他舉手又點了另外兩杯。(Dean throws his share back as soon as he can reach it. He gestures for another two.這句我真的無法理解)

Sam嗤笑著。

“怎麼了？”

“沒事。”

Dean咕噥著，“去你的。”，將Sam的怪物大手放在上面調情的膝蓋移開。

結果，Sam的手移到了大腿內側。

Dean用力地肘擊他（不夠用力）。“他媽的停下來！”

Sam在酒杯裡輕笑著， 手罩在Dean牛仔褲裡鎖住的陰莖上，Dean除了他媽的研究那兩種新飲料的味道外，他什麼也做不了。

“大家都知道的，” Sam哼聲，Dean的內心陷入痛苦地困境。

迪恩反擊“Bullshit.”，並拿了他的第二杯酒。試著忽略他陰莖上那隻溫暖的，溫熱的手，那些手指是如何愛撫著他那腫脹的囊球。

“是真的。” Sam笑了，在Dean呆呆地看著他後，他的心又陷了下去。“你認為他們從你的臉看不出來嗎？你是怎麼了？”

“給我停下，Sam，我是認真的。”

“如果我把你綁在這桌子上，你真的不覺得他們會接受這個提議嗎？”

Sam截斷了他低聲的獨白，在調酒師放了新的一輪在Dean面前時。  
轉回Dean這裡，他們的膝蓋觸相觸，Sam靠得很近，如此他可以將自己的話語直接傳進Dean的耳裡，Dean知道這會是什麼樣子，周圍的人們都可以告訴他們，他的臉感到麻木（不夠麻木） 。

“或者在洗手間裡。你喜歡那個，不是嗎？將你彎腰放在馬桶上，把你綁在水管上。你覺得會排隊嗎？你他媽會愛死了那個，” Dean感到噁心，噁心，噁心，“被使用，你只能束手無策。甚至再也不會是你的錯。”

Dean把威士忌酒潑到Sam的臉上，並試著左鉤一拳。他聽到他們周圍的尖叫聲，有人大吼：“嘿！” 但是Sam和他已經站起來了，Sam握住了他那無力的，無用的手臂，將它扭曲直到Dean大叫。

當Sam押著他離開吧檯時他咆哮著，他直直帶他們奔向洗手間，而Dean踢踹著掙扎和咒罵，但Sam溫柔地微笑著安撫了人群，“那最後一下有點過分了，不是嗎？”

Dean的臉撞上狹窄的走廊牆上的塗鴉。

山姆迫使他靠在牆上，直到連呼吸的空間也沒有。Dean還穿著褲子。

“我要收拾你製造的爛攤子，” 聲音溜進Dean的耳裡（離得太近了），“當我出去時，你最好給我留在這裡，否則我向上帝發誓，Dean，我會把你丟在那裡。”

失去了Sam抓著他的痛楚，Dean的膝蓋幾乎跌在了地上。他靜靜地靠在牆上，發著抖，聽見他身後廁所門的聲響。他轉過頭環顧四周，發現有幾張臉正凝視著他

可怕嗎?還是可憐?

Dean抽抽鼻子，眼神轉向牆壁，他的手指。他皮膚乾燥的指節。揍了Sam後留下的瘀青。

“嘿，你還好嗎？”

Dean告訴他們，“喔對，是的，抱歉”又抽了幾下鼻子，用他沒事的那隻手擦擦臉，轉身背靠在牆上。歪歪扭扭的微笑，“那Jager Bombs真該死，對吧？”

山姆花了一些時間。也許是做了某種檢測。但是Dean的時間感被搞得一團糟，也許他喝掛了也許沒有。

Dean凝視著走廊，儲藏室，女生廁所，更衣室。

即使他逃跑了，他還能去哪裡？

回到Lisa那裡？去找Bobby？

Sam會找到他。或者，更糟的是：

會拋棄他。

他會殺了他或者被他殺死，而Dean最好放聰明點。

Dean對著廁所門打開的聲音轉過身面對Sam，對著他擺上如一的表情並直直的像他走去，他的雙眼黑暗。不需要他告訴Dean“做得很好。”之類的，這早就不新奇了。

他沒有拖著他走，因此Dean自己跌跌撞撞地追了上去。

到了他們的車旁，Sam並沒有打開她，而是從夾克里抽出一瓶酒瓶，將胳膊伸向他困惑的哥哥。

告訴他“喝下去。”，所以Dean擰開了瓶口，放進嘴裡。

那不再帶給他燒灼感了。什麼也沒有。

Sam凝視著他，雙臂交叉著。當Dean皺著眉頭無聲地發出疑問時，他說：“繼續。”

幾乎一整瓶酒都進入了殘缺而空虛的Dean Winchester肚子裡。他用手背擦了擦嘴，發出嗤笑。揉揉他的眼睛。

“開心了嗎？”

Sam壓上他，將他推入Baby的後座。讓他們的嘴撞在一起直到他們的牙齒發出喀噠聲，直到他可以品嚐到Dean喉嚨底部。

Dean輕聲呼叫，“別…”，當他的皮帶被劇烈地拉開時，他只聽到了一聲嚴厲的“要。”，以及自己慌亂潮濕的呼吸聲。

Dean的臉被推著撞在後排座椅上；寒冷的夜晚空氣打在他光裸的屁股被折磨過的肌膚上。他感覺不到自己的臉了但又脫口而出一聲“不要…”並試著把Sam推開，但他想騙誰呢？

某種冰冷而無情的東西抵上他的屁股，Dean大叫因為為什麼那會讓他感到燒灼，而他在意識到後的恐懼及恥辱中抽泣。

山姆傾斜著瓶子，直到那裏面所有的液體都消失在他哥哥身體裡。用它的瓶頸操進又操出幾次，只是為了弄出從他的兩端發出的聲音。接著將它拉出來並丟進最近的灌木叢裡，然後把他的陰莖拉出來。

Dean將臉埋進皮革椅墊熟悉的柔軟中。心碎而過熱的抽泣著，他快吐了。

威士忌隨著每一個有力的推進在他的體內搖晃。他發誓，在Sam的陰莖持續的抽插下，他感覺自己的肚子脹了起來，Sam一定聽見了那聲音，他自己也聽見了。

他伸出一隻手到身後抵住Sam仍然衣著完好的臀部，變化著他能想到的方式懇求他（目前尚不多）。但沒被聽見，那不重要。

Sam搧他的屁股而發出的聲音他媽的大，在擁擠的停車場裡迴盪，上帝啊，Dean似乎聽到人來人往的聲音，但沒有人發出牢騷，沒有人說任何話。

認為他聽到了咯咯地笑聲。低語著，興奮地。

Sam的指甲釘住他發炎的紅色皮膚，Dean的尖叫聲埋進了座椅。

~  
他認為自己聽到了“留下來，”，即使他眨了眨眼也看不見任何東西。

感覺被塞滿了，Sam一定是把他綁了起來。他仍然穿著他的T恤和牛仔褲。

他們正在開車。感覺像正在開車。

他無法完全轉身。仍然感到半醉，而所有一切都在完全的黑暗中旋轉。

骯髒，疼痛，冷。

迪恩在副駕駛座放置腳的空間裡顫抖，縮起自己的身體。

Sam的手指伴隨著音樂敲打，像是從遙遠的地方傳來。

~  
Daen吐了。沒什麼新的東西。

“過來，”Sam催促著，沒有讓他把它們從地板上刮下來吃下去。這不常發生。他拖著他一起走，Dean幾乎無法走路。

Sam擺弄著他走進他們的房間，進入浴室。快速地脫光他，沒有拿掉用Dean的格子衫製成的眼罩。

Dean被推入淋浴間。冰冷的水沖了可怕的片刻，但意外的很快就變暖了。

Sam把他放倒，用肥皂泡沫清洗Dean雙腿間的一團糟。靈巧地手指插入他，只是為了清理他讓他恢復到中等清潔度。

他裸著身體滴著水，Dean發抖。他的手仍然被綁住。Sam將Dean的內褲塞回他嘴裡，用毛巾擦乾他的頭髮，然後在Dean的臉頰上用布膠帶纏繞。

Dean的哭聲被掩蓋住。幾乎不存在了。

他累了，將要昏過去。

但那沒關係。

Sam把他從頭到腳擦乾。引著他回到房間，回到床上。

Dean的腹部朝下，他在內心抗爭著。他嗚咽著，Sam正忙著折起他的腿，把小腿綁在大腿後面。

整個世界是黑色的，旋轉著。Dean的胳膊被困在他的胸部下。

Sam裸露的腳掌踏在廉價的油氈地板上。他拖過並拉開旅行袋拉鍊，木頭材質發出的低聲細語。

床墊陷下去，床架吱吱作響。潤滑液瓶蓋彈開的聲響；Sam的膝蓋緊貼在Dean的膝蓋之間，讓它們保持張開，Dean正因自己的顫抖而出汗。

棒球棍的圓形末端鈍鈍的壓力抵上他被操壞的柔軟小洞，一路蔓延到Dean的脊椎上，一直到那被一種灼熱的奇怪劇痛所代替。

潤滑液很冰。Dean太虛弱了，甚至無法掙扎。

Sam建議道，“呼吸。”，而Dean的鼻孔在驚懼裡收縮著。

Sam用前面幾英寸操了他幾下。一聲虛弱的呻吟。潤滑液溢出。前端是最粗的部分，你做得到的，你可以的。

他做得到的。大概吧。

它推得越來越深，Dean的身體因腹部的不適而瑟縮著並埋進床墊。

Sam宣布：“這是三分之一。”

Dean在他高潮的次數裡失去了計算。（也許至少有一次他可能還尿褲子了；對於這點他真的不想知道。）醒來時，他感到太過張開，太過脆弱，而Sam正愛撫著他屁股那盛開的穴口。

眼罩不見了；現在他的手臂被綁到了背後，腳踝和膝蓋分別被綁住。Dean側躺著，在淚水裡眨眨眼，清晨的陽光透過骯髒的百葉窗照射進來。

他試著說點什麼，什麼都好，但接著Sam讓他噤聲，手滑進了他過於敏感的體內，而那甚至沒有那麼痛。

他露出大大的微笑。“早安。”

~

僅僅因為Dean的耳尖的染上了紅暈並不意味著他不能嚴肅的，對著向他抬起眉毛打量的店員眼神死。

“還有這個，”他不悅的說，把一塊巧克力棒拍在櫃檯上。

Dean從Sam交給他的那一疊鈔票中掏出另一張紙鈔，用來加油以及買水和零食。他把錢扔給店員，將他的戰利品抱在懷裡回到他的兄弟那裡。

Sam的頭髮在狂風中飛舞。他的太陽鏡強調出了他的寬額頭。“你都買齊了嗎？”

Dean對著他扔了瓶裝水，以及他無糖且含三十克蛋白質的巧克力口味午餐。

Dean爬回駕駛座，而Sam坐在加油站旁的馬路邊。他把食物扔到後座上，拿回一包薯片並撕開，抓了一把塞進他的嘴裡。

兩個Winchester都在身上搞出得德克薩斯州一般大的汗漬。Dean開始忘記他的後背沒有該死的黏在汽車座椅上的感覺了。

一個陰影籠罩住他，拯救了Dean包著牛仔褲的腿，讓它不會燃燒起來。Dean抬頭看著他的兄弟，把更多的垃圾食物塞進他的身體。

Sam把墨鏡推到佈滿汗水的鼻樑上。

“他對你說了些什麼嗎？”

“他會對現在的我說什麼？” Dean嘲諷著，對著Sam的(Dean的)被浸濕成深黑色的T恤瞇起眼。用他黏著碎屑的手指指著他自己的臉，他有著十年歷史的Metallica舊T恤領口遮不住他的任何一處皮膚。“對我，對著現在這樣漂亮體面的我嗎？去你媽的。”

陽光很刺眼。繩索在手腕處燒灼著，有些感染了。他選擇了無視。

Sam墨鏡後面的黑洞，也許正描繪著Dean的脖頸上80％的被他弄出來的藍綠色和紫羅蘭色。(he might be mapping out the blue-green-violet he’s keeping a good eighty percent of Dean’s neck in.)

“我該殺了他嗎？”

“什麼？” Dean皺著眉。“什麼？不行！”

“我可以。”

“別說廢話了，老兄。”

“那會很容易的，” Sam補充道。Dean高度意識到Sam繫著皮帶的牛仔褲前面藏著的槍。Sam抬起頭，窺視著商店。“他是自己一個人，對嗎？”

Dean命令著，“停下來。”

Sam在移開視線前又看了一眼他提起興趣的那點。重新把他的水瓶放到嘴唇上灌下幾口。

在倒車時他問Dean：“你想交換嗎？” Dean回答他：“不了，我很好。”而假如Sam有聽見他的聲音裡的顫抖，他也不在乎。

Dean的頭抵在窗框上。乾燥的熱空氣襲擊著他的臉，把他過長的頭髮和他的T卹吹起。他斜視著那片死去的景致。峽谷，沙灘及高速公路。總是高速公路。

已經多少個月了？

他寧願不要記得。

寧願不要想到這一切是多麼緩慢，多麼可怕的……轉為正常。一切的一切。

只能這樣了嗎，直到永遠？直到他們其中一個死去？

“嘿，你看。”

Sam指著汽車旅館的信息板。

“他們有游泳池。”

“好極了。”Dean說，他已經很長一段時間都沒有對任何事物感到“好極了”甚至是“好”。“你會把我淹死在裡面嗎？”

Sam再次露出笑容，用調情的語氣說 “也許會。”，這是他幾週來最接近開玩笑的一次。也許是幾個月來。

房間裡有著舒適的空調，Dean嘆了口氣。讓他把他們兩個的衣服從身上剝下來，不覺得厭煩，永遠不會。

他在淋浴間裡站著操他。把他拖到床上，在那裡繼續，半跪在床墊的邊緣，Dean上身趴下，在曾是涼爽的床單上。

Sam從來沒有在不碰Dean的前列腺這點上失誤過。無論如何都不會讓Dean參與在這件事裡。提醒了他，他在這裡只是為了被人使用，他只是個玩具，僅此而已。

而這沒關係。就是這樣。

這幫助Dean讓他不那麼恨自己。陰莖鎖也是一樣，Sam在這點上是正確的。他當然是。

Sam要求，“張開它。”，在他退出來後還沒有射出來。Dean的手為他做結束，因此Sam的手指可以撫過他濕潤盛開的小洞還有腫脹的囊袋，Dean呻吟著，太過虛弱而無法反抗。

他告訴自己：這些是精疲力竭的眼淚。因為在路上行駛了二十個小時和太多的陽光。

Sam套弄他濕滑的陰莖幾次，然後再將它插回裡面。穩穩地握住Dean的臀部將它們準確地撞在一起，幫助Dean迎上他的撞擊，就好像這正是他所需要的，他想要的。

這不一樣。Dean的腦袋一片混亂。

一聲虛弱的呻吟。

Sam解釋說：“這是獎賞，因為你最近的表現很好。”

一次正確的角度就讓Dean喘粗出聲，一團糟的出著汗而速度快地令人尷尬。使他迎上他的撞擊，在他的皮膚下躁動著，讓某些話語停留在他的舌尖，就像是：don’t stop

但是Sam停下了。大量地射進來，Dean發出嗚咽。用盡全力的在那根陰莖上磨蹭自己，但山姆讓他靜止不動，讓他接收著。

他退出來時並沒有弄髒，因為Sam總是射的很深。

Dean不能說：求你。

山姆還在取笑著：“你說什麼？” 並拉動Dean的手腕在他的下背部上面交叉。“你需要些什麼嗎？”

Dean的聲音嘶啞，“我…” 他什麼也沒說。

Sam叫他，“蕩婦。”，將手向下伸到Dean的屁股上。再次重複直到Dean扭動著，Sam穿著工裝褲的腳陷入床單，而另一隻手仍固定住他的手腕。

Dean被要求別動，所以他照做了。被塞住屁股，胳膊綁在背後。膠布覆蓋在他的眼睛及嘴上，緊緊地包裹他被困在籠中的老二上，以至於它們被全擠壓在一起消失。他的腿是最後一項-被五花大綁【2】在胳膊的束帶上向後拉。

【2】hog-tied:四肢在身後綑綁在一起的方式

Sam的手爬下Dean的脊椎。而Dean專注於保持呼吸平穩，試著擁抱黑暗。

“您認為你會為我們賺多少錢？一萬？”Sam好奇，“二十塊？”

Dean的身體因震動器的進入而顫抖，低沉而完美的嗡嗡聲，他的身體仍在抽搐著，渴望著。

這只是個玩笑。Sam永遠不會這樣做的。

~

Dean哭泣出聲。

“也許操一次五十塊錢，” Sam繼續說道，他從口袋裡掏出某種物品的聲音又讓Dean出了一層新的汗水。

一隻手放在他的大腿內側摩擦著。

按下快門。

“現在不要動。”

迪恩在束縛中掙扎，為此又挨了一個巴掌。Sam的拇指按上振動肛塞的底部。

“繼續惹毛我，我會把你標為十塊錢。” (Keep pissing me off and I’ll list you for ten.)

~

Sam是唯一不會變的事物。

他的重量。他汗水的氣味。他說話的聲音-冰冷的，偽造出來的。

“不要假裝你以前沒有想過這些。”

來自他的雙手的壓迫和緊握。他們如何將Dean的脖子啃蝕成更深的紫色，打碎他脆弱的表層，遮蓋住他的耳朵。

Sam承認：“我有啊。”，聽起來幾乎是愛了，幾乎真實。“上帝啊，一直都想。在我們還是孩子的時候，而你只是……成熟了，成長了，而……” 他溫柔的低吟，Dean討厭它慢下來。“而人們開始盯著你看，真的盯著你？但你是我的。全都是我的，甚至在那個時候也是。”

Dean不在這裡，他不聽，但他聽見了。將他的屁股推出去只是為了反抗，一點點也好，但是Sam很重，而沒關係了。

“我那時總是很驕傲。沒有人像我這樣擁有你。”

當某些事情仍然是真的時，他多麼希望自己不記得了。當他們曾擁有彼此，毫無疑問。沒有什麼是更重要的。

現在也是一樣，不是嗎？

不一樣，但是接近了……也許吧。

Sam低語：“而你會讓我，” (You would have let me)沒有提示的問題。

~

Dean在飄著。不是他自己

外頭一片黑暗但這裡很溫暖，在汽車裡，在Sam的身邊。

調高暖器。他們說今晚可能會下雪。

Dean開著車，雙手都在方向盤上。他所剩下的最親密的東西。Sam用紙張，書和他的身體佔據了車的一大半。

憤怒地在他的筆記電腦上打字，用他的手機。沒有任何交談，反正Dean沒什麼提得起興致的話好說。

Dean的眼皮好重。

即將闔上，一次就好，一秒就好。

還不行。還不行。

END


End file.
